Robots dont have feelings
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Piko's learned the worst way possible that robots don't have feelings, but will a certain blonde-haired shota convince him otherwise? Yaoi/boyxboy,oneshot, LenxPiko


**A/N: Now, I know what you're thinking. "Really, Laura, MORE Len and Piko?" My answer? Yes. MORE LEN AND PIKO. Why? Because at least 10 people requested it(I feel so loved!) and they're the cutest things ever~! :3 So shut up and enjoy it, you crazy fangirl, you!**

.

.

"You what?" The voice was sharp and as he spat the words at the albino.

"I.." Piko looked away, embarrassed that he had to repeat it. "I love you."

The other boy's expression was flat, yet somehow sinister. "That's not possible."

"I mean, I know I have to leave in a few days to go to the vocaloid household, but we can still be together! I could visit you all the time!"

"That's not what I meant."

Piko's throat was dry as he tried to speak. "W-Why's that? Because I'm a boy? If that's the problem, I guess I understand..."

"That's not it," His voice was so cold towards the other. "It's because you don't have feelings."

The albino was hurt by the assumption. "What?" He tried to laugh, but it was obviously fake.

"You're a robot. You don't have feelings." The other boy swept away his deep black hair.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "That's not true, Kade! I-I love you..!"

Kade laughed harshly. "That's really cute, they programmed you to act like you have emotions..."

"Stop it!" The white-haired boy screamed as the tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore...he knew he wasn't just a machine...right?

But maybe...he didn't have emotions...maybe his feelings were all fake...

.

.

"Piko~~~! You awake? Piko-tan!" The purple haired boy opened the door and jumped on Piko's bed. "Piko, wake up!"

"You really do act like a child, Gakupo," Piko pointed out. "I guess you were just programmed that way, huh?"

"Programmed?" Gakupo wondered, tilting his head. "Are you still going on with that nonsense?"

"It's not nonsense!" The albino pointed out. "I'm just the only one that accepts it."

Gakupo patted the younger boy's head, trying to smile. "Aren't you a bit too young to be saying that sort of stuff? You should really be having more fun."

"We're all young. I'm not even a year old, technically."

The eggplant-lover frowned. "You don't have to be so sad all the time. Why don't you come downstairs and have some pancakes with Len and I?"

"I guess," Piko frowned._ 'but it's not like we need to eat, anyways...'_

.

.

"P-Piko..!" Len smiled awkwardly as he stood up from the table. "W-were you going to eat with us?"

The albino nodded as Len frowned. "I should have waited then, I'm sorry!"

Gakupo pouted. "Why didn't you wait for me?" His cry was so idiotic it was almost laughable.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Gaku-nii." The appology seemed very casual, almost bored. "P-Piko, I can stay with you guys while you have food..?"

Piko shrugged. "I'm not that hungry. I was just humoring that purple idiot."

As Piko began making his way upstairs, Len waisted no time in stopping him. "W-wait, Piko-tan! If you're not hungry, then we should hang out! "

"Uh..fine.."The white-haired boy mumbled, As he and the blonde made their way upstairs.

Len was excited. This was the first time in the entire month Piko had been there that he actually agreed to visit with him! He really loved being around the albino despite his bad attitude. Whatever was causing his constant gloom must be able to be fixed, right?

"Piko..?" The blonde thouched his shoulder tentatively as they made their way into Len's room.

Piko winced at the touch. "Yea?"

Len moved his hands to the other boy's face, and lifted the corners of his lips up. He smiled brightly. "You look a lot cuter this way, Piko! I mean, not that you're not always cute! I- I mean-!"

The albino couldn't help but laugh as the younger boy stumbled over his words. "You're so strange Len. Is your software malfunctioning..?"

"N-no..!" Len stated, a little too eagerly. "I mean...I don't think so...I just...I think you're cute, Piko-tan!"

Piko rolled his eyes at the robot. "Whatever you say, Len. Can I go now?"

"Please don't.." Len frowned. "Because, Piko...Piko I...!" His voice trailed off as he turned deep red. "I love you, Piko-tan...!"

"That's not possible." His voice was flat and harsh. "We lack emotions."

Len's heart broke. He felt as if he were going to cry at any moment, but he tried his best to stay strong. "What's wrong with you, Piko..?"

Piko stared blankly. He was just speaking the truth. Whether Len admitted It or not, he was right. "What do you mean?"

"You never care about anyone, Piko!" He shouted. "Just so you know, I HAVE feelings. It doesn't matter what you say, because I know I do!" Len's tears finally spilled over as he shouted. "I know I love you, Piko-tan! But I wish I wasn't in love with the most self-pitying android around!"

The albino recoiled as if he had just been slapped in the face. Len's words were so sharp and harsh, expecially for the sweet younger boy to say. Sure, Piko admitted he could be rude sonetimes, but he had to be. If he didn't, he knew he would break apart. Len never knew what it was like to be worthless. To be told he couldn't be loved, and couldn't have emotions like everyone else...!

With that last though, It suddenly hit him. Len did know. He was going through the same pain and heartbreaks. But this time, Piko had caused it. He was the sourse of someone else's misery. And he didn't even have the strength to care.

Before he knew it, tears began running down the albino's face. The saddened look in the other's eyes was to much to bear. Len had so many mental scars and wounds, much like himself. But he wasn't going to make the blonde become like him, become such a pityful thing, that shouldn't have the courage to show its face.

"I'm sorry." The albino wrapped his arms around the other boy, as he began sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Len..."

Len couldn't bellieve what was happening. Why was Piko's attitude suddenly so much different?

"Don't cry, Piko," He said as softly as possible. "I'm sorry for making you cry, I-i didn't mean to upset you!"

The older boy pulled away for a moment. He was appologising? He didn't deserve anything the albino had said, yet still he was the one asking for forgiveness._ 'I guess that's just the kind of guy Len is,'_ Piko thought. As he looked back at Len, he realised how adorable Len was when he pouted. He really was just..something else. Something otherworldly.

"Thank you Len, for being so kind to me while I was so rude!" He quickly bowed and Len smiled brightly. "If there's anything I can do to make up for your kindness, please let me know!"

The blonde grinned. "Then... will you..uh..kiss me?"

_'A kiss?'_

Even before the albino had a moment to respond, Len's cute, pink lips had crashed against his own.

As he was about to pull away from the blonde, something struck him once more. He had been so awful, so rude to the young boy. He had never wanted to hurt anyone the way he had been hurting. Couldn't he just do this...for Len?

Without warning, Piko forced his toungue into Len's mouth, causing a slight mewl from the blonde. Yet, the blonde didn't refuse. Instead he stealthily moved his tounge between Piko's lips as well.

The albino was happily suprised at his first real show of emotion. He would never admit to disliking being antisocial, but everything now jelt so different, just felt so...right. Like the pieces of his life's puzzle were finally coming together.

Was one of the peices the boy known as Len Kagamine?

Absent-mindedly, Piko began making his way up Len's shirt. After he had swifly removed it, he worked on unbuttoning the other boy's pants and-

"M-mh!" Len moaned, alarmed. "P-Piko-tan, what are you doing?"

The other pondered the question. What was he doing? Why was he? "It's...it's..what you...wanted...right..?"

"Of course!" He said a little too eagerly, causing both to blush. "I mean..well...I don't want to force you to like me. Please, don't feel like you need to repay me in any way!"

Piko smiled at the boy. Something about him fell so mature suddenly. Yet at the same time, he felt so delicate. "I...I want to...!" Saying the words aloud made him incredibly embarrassed.

_'He wants me..?'_ Len's smile was almost evil as he ran his hands through the other's white hair. His left hand made his way down the boy, stopping at his inner thigh. "Really?" The voice was a seductive whisper that sent chills down the albino's spine.

"Y-yes.." His face was a bright crimson when Len began to take of his clothing. Was he really doing this?

"A-ah..!" Piko tried to hold in his gasp as the blonde's pale hands gently touched his member. With a slight smile, Len repeated the action. "nh.."

Len planted small, sweet kisses along the other, starting from his lips, down to his jaw, his neck, until he slowly licked the boy's nipple.

Piko tensed at the action, as Len's skillful tounge twirled around every inch of his chest, just stopping shy of his waistline. He then moved back up to his neck, earning an unsatisfied mewl from the other.

Soon, the blonde managed to turn Piko around and have him face the wall. He nipped the albino's ear while his hands began to wander towards piko's hard erection.

Piko let out soft, sweet purrs and moans, causing the other to become even more aroused. Taking his hands off the boy, Len moved his lips to his ear. "This might hurt for a second, o-okay?"

The white-haired boy nodded, wincing as Len's finger intruded inside him.

"Nh!" he tried to muffle his cry as the blonde inserted another finger.

With his remaining hand, Len began lightly stroking the boy once more. "Don't worry, Piko-tan.." He pulled his fingers out, but soon replaced them with his member.

"A-ah..!" Piko's hands clenched into fists as he tried to hide his discomfort. "L-len..nh..!"

Len couldn't take the lack of friction much longer. He wanted the other so bad, it was driving him crazy. He quickly thrusted into the boy, recieving a loud scream.

"AAh..!L-Len!" The sound was like a beautiful melody for the blonde, one that would only play for him. "L-Len..!"

Which each thrust, Len found himself more and more lust-filled. He thrusted harder and deeper every moment, and the albino recoiled almost automatically.

"Ah-AHh..!" Piko cried out as Len hit his prostate, swirling op lusst among many other emotions. "L-Len-kun..!"

"Yes?" His tone was almost sadistic as he stopped moving.

The albino blushed. "D-do that a-again..nnh.."

Len smiled. "Are you sure you want it?"

"Nnh..! P-Please Len-kun!"

Not being able to hide his lust any longer, Len obliged and thrusted into the boy once more.

"L-LEN..!" Piko screamed one final time before coming onto his stomache.

Hearing the albino's sweet voice calling out to him was too much to bear, and after one final thrust he came deep inside the other.

Piko turned around to face the other, smiling.

Len kissed the albino tenderly, not able to hide the content grin on his face. "Do you still say we don't have emotions, Piko-tan?"

The white-haired boy laughed slightly. "I'm pretty sure I'm over that phase now."

"So then..you'll believe me when I say I love you this time?"

He nodded. "Only if you believe me when I say I love you."

.

.

.

**A/N I write such strange stories :3 I hoped you liked it! Also, all of you LenxPiko fans, Please vote in my poll? I'm trying to decide which new LenxPiko idea you guys would most want to see.**

**Please review and fave!**


End file.
